Sooty's Ghost
Sooty's Ghost is a series 3 episode that first aired on November 14, 2003. It was written by Paul Dawson and Phil Nice. It is the series halloween special. Plot It's October 31, the night of Halloween! The gang is setting up a special halloween party, and everyone's invited! The guests are also trick or treating at the hotel for some tasty treats. Miki is preparing pumpkin pie for the guests, Vicki is decorating, and Richard is getting ready to tell some spooky stories for the guests. He is also looking for someone to dress up as a ghost so the guests get scared at the end. Sooty helps by pulling out his old ghost costume, a bedsheet with eyeholes cut out. Richard doesn't find the costume scary at all, and he believes only a dimwit would get scared by it. Ironically, Sweep gets scared by the costume and runs away. He then assures Richard that he will think up something before the party. Sooty and Sweep go to the kitchen to get a slice of pumpkin pie, but Miki shoos them away, not before they already added too much sugar on it. They head off to the yard, where Butch finds them thinking about what to put in the party. Butch grabs his skull mask (back to front) and scares Sweep again, thinking he will make a good ghost. Sooty disagrees and decides to magic up a real ghost. Omly problem is he is not the scary type. Meanwhile, when Soo and Vicki decorate, they hear a strange sound. Soo thinks it's a monster, but it's actually Richard with a bad case of the hiccups. They think of several ways to get rid of his hiccups, such as standing on one leg (Richard falls down while trying to grab the other leg), holding your breath for 10 seconds (this sort of works but it returns a few seconds later), and even scaring him. Richard takes a break and answers the door from the trick or treaters. Miki gives him another pie, but one guest dislikes the taste and shoves it in his face, thinking he is trying to poison him. In order to make the ghost scary for the halloween party, Sooty, Sweep, and Butch train him so he can become scary. The ghost learns how to disappear, fade in and out, and walk through walls. It takes several tries, but he finally gets the hang of it. The ghost then requests some chains he can use while walking around, and the three go and get some while he keeps practicing. Meanwhile, Richard puts on his vampire costume and fangs and begins to tell the ghost stories to the guests, who are nonetheless unimpressed by his lackluster performance due to the constant hiccuping. Soo goes to the yard to get Sooty for the party, but is shocked at the sight of the fading ghost, proving that the ghost can be scary after all! Richard stops the show temporarily because his hiccups are ruining the show, and Soo runs to Richard about the ghost she saw. Richard thinks it's Sooty and he goes in the yard to get him. He then leaves Vicki in charge to make up the continuation of the story and goes on with the show, making audience reactions even worse as they throw food at her. He finds the ghost in the yard, but is not impressed easily by his tattered suit. The ghost proves he is scary and fades away in front of his eyes, causing Richard to faint from fear. Sooty, Sweep, and Butch return to give the ghost his chains and finds Richard passed out. He wakes up from the smell of sausages and is shocked again after seeing the ghost. This actually cured his hiccups and Sooty tells him he is a friendly ghost. Richard is excited because not only did he find his cure to stop his hiccups, but he also found the perfect ghost to use for the show! The ghost comes in as the finale of the show and performs his ghostly tricks, causing Soo to run away again. This actually pleases the crowd for once and they all give out a big applause. After the show, the ghost wishes his goodbyes to the gang and thanks Sooty, Sweep, and Butch for helping to become scary. End Credit sequence The gang come together to read a story. It is a about a silly man who always falls for halloween tricks. When Richard opens the book, he gets squirted by the book and they share a good laugh because Richard is the man who falls for these types of tricks. Always. Characters Sooty Sweep Butch Richard Miki Vicki Soo The Ghost Song Training The Ghost Gallery Sooty’s Ghost/Gallery Category:Season 3